Cheshire
In Young Justice, Cheshire first appears in "Infiltrator" in which she is working with the League of Shadows to kill Serling Roquette. It is also revealed that she has a connection to Artemis. Cheshire's next appearance is in "Targets" where she is assigned the task of assassinating Lex Luthor at a peace negotiations conference between delegations from North and South Rhelasia. It is also shown that Ra's al Ghul is her master and mentor. Despite the help from Sportsmaster, the assassination attempt failed due to Red Arrow and Aqualad. Throughout this episode, Cheshire toys and taunts Red Arrow seemingly taking a strong liking towards him. In the episode "Home Front" we see a younger version of Chesire in a flashback from young justice member Artermis. Through this Flash Back we learn that Artermis and Cheshire are actually sisters and that she ran away when they where younger. This also makes her the daughter of Sportsmaster. Cheshire appears once again alongside Sportsmaster, Klarion, and the Brain in Insecurities where they break out Professor Ivo and his equipment. The team tracks Sportsmaster and Cheshire down and a fight ensues. Cheshire mocks Artemis for her lack of skills and plays on her insecurities saying the team will never fully trust her. When Red Arrow joins the fight Cheshire exclaims that she and Red Arrow are dating much to the surprise of Artemis. Roy denies it, and Cheshire continues to flirt with Roy even managing to pin him down stealing a kiss from him. In Cheshire's final appearance in season 1 (Usual Suspects), she is initially teamed with the Riddler and Mammoth where the team tracks her down. While fighting, Artemis is nearly crushed to death but is saved by Cheshire, she tells a stunned Artemis that they are sister's after all and she does not want to see Artemis dead. In the confrontation at Santa Prisca, Cheshire along with Queen Bee, Lex Luthor, Bane, Blockbuster, and Sportsmaster are fighting the team. While the villains try to escape, Sportsmaster and Blockbuster are trapped and left behind. Sportsmaster calls out to Cheshire for help, but she refuses to help him and disappears into the shadows... It is also revealed in Usual Suspects that Cheshire's entire family was all villains at one point. Sportsmaster, Huntress (retired Paula Crock), Tigress (now Artemis), and Cheshire. Young Justice: Invasion In season 2, Cheshire is in a relationship with Red Arrow (who is a clone of the real Roy Harper revealed in season one) and has a baby girl with him, Lian Harper. She tells him he needs to get his act together for his child and to give up on trying to find the real Speedy but offers him one last key information on his possible location. Origin Jade Nguyen had a traumatizing childhood. A child of rape from a French father and a Vietnamese mother—allegedly, as Jade would later discover evidence the rapist was a U.S. Senator named Robert Pullman—she was later sold into slavery at a young age. Jade responded in kind against the violence in her life by killing her master and escaping enslavement, beginning her path to become one of the world's most ruthless mercenaries. She was adopted by Wen Ch’ang who taught her all he knew of guerrilla fighting. She was taught poisons by the African assassin, Kruen Musenda a.k.a. Spitting Cobra. She was married to Kruen for two years before his death. Power and Abilities She is a master of martial arts that no longer are thought to exist. She is also a triple-joined acrobat making her moves quick and unexpected. She's also a specialist in poisons. Her most feared weapons are her poisoned artificial fingernails and other weapons and accessories dip in poisons. She has been seen to mix her poison in with just about anything. The Secret Six were poisoned by her food, which is highly impressive considering that Catman with his enhanced senses did not notice it. She is judged to be the second deadliest assassin in the DC Universe, number one being Lady Shiva. In the New 52, Cheshire appears to have the ability to became intangible taking on a translucent green form when active,also can teleport throught a device implanted on the wrist. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization